


Warm Water

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breeding Kink, Bunny/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Predator/Prey, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub!Doyoung, dom!sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: It was a game that the both of them liked to play.Doyoung was always the sweetest bunny, very gentle and doting on Sicheng.But there were times when Doyoung wasn’t as soft, wasn’t so gentle. Times when the sweet side of Doyoung would turn a bit sour and bite back.





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back with another pwp one shot yet again!!! I promise I post soft things I swear. Anyways this was something I was writing for a lovely friend of mine who I love very much and I just got around to finishing it! I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos are appreciated so much thank you guys for reading my content love youuuuuu.
> 
> If you guys want to and are 18+ you can follow my 18+ account on twitter @glitterjungwoo that’s where I plan out most of my future fanfics and just jot down random ideas. My main twit is @nekojungwoo if you wanna check out a Dowoo social media au I have on there!

It was a game that the both of them liked to play.

 

Doyoung was always the sweetest bunny, very gentle and doting on Sicheng. He liked taking care of others and loved to see Sicheng’s smile whenever he was petting his ears, the purring that would follow the soft touches to his ears just made Doyoung want to protect the cat hybrid even more.

 

But there were times when Doyoung wasn’t as soft, wasn’t so gentle. Times when the sweet side of Doyoung would turn a bit sour and bite back. Sicheng would pout his lips and ask his boyfriend for a kiss, and Doyoung would lean in before quickly pulling back with a smirk as he watched Sicheng follow his movements. Sometimes Doyoung didn’t want to be the soft spoken bunny he usually was, sometimes he wanted to tease a little and pose more of a challenge. It was fun for him to see Sicheng get increasingly more pent up with his antics, and it was fun for Sicheng to see his cute boyfriend think he could have the upper hand. Sicheng knew his boyfriend, and he knew that his cute bunny would drop the teasing once he had him pinned down on the bed.

 

Today was definitely one of those days, Sicheng had come home from going to the salon with Ten and saw Doyoung in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Sicheng was feeling a bit needy and he wanted to just have his cute little bunny all to himself, so he walked towards Doyoung and hugged him from behind. He began to nuzzle his face into Doyoung’s neck, enjoying his calming scent. However, when Sicheng began to leave wet kisses on his neck, thats when Doyoung pushed him away and told him that dinner was ready. Sicheng pouted but he decided that he would get him later, he was starving after all.

 

-

 

After dinner, Doyoung went into the living room to watch a movie. Sicheng was putting away the dried plates into the cupboards and when the last one was stored away, he walked into the living room to try to get a kiss from his boyfriend. When Doyoung spotted him coming his way, he smirked and quickly jumped off the couch.

 

Sicheng is now sporting a full on pout and his ears are drooping a bit, “baby...give your kitten just a kiss please!”

 

“We both know that you don’t want ‘just a kiss’ and that it’ll quickly turn into sex.”

 

“And is that such a bad thing? I miss my bunny.” Sicheng whines.

 

Doyoung walks up to Sicheng with a dark look in his eyes, it both terrifies but turns on Sicheng. His fluffy tail is swishing impatiently and Doyoung laughs at his desperation. Once he’s close enough, he goes on his tiptoes and whispers into Sicheng’s ears, “if you want me so badly then you’re going to have to catch me, Kitten.” With that said, Doyoung scampers off.

 

If this is the game that Doyoung wanted to play, then Sicheng was ready to indulge him. With other hybrids, this would most definitely not fly. However, Doyoung enjoyed this kind of predator/prey type of play. He liked feeling like he was helpless underneath the hold of his predator. Doyoung knew that Sicheng would never hurt him and they had safe words ready to use if things got to be too intense. Sicheng was hesitant at first when Doyoung confessed that he was into this sort of thing. It took a bit of coaxing, but once Doyoung eased him into it enough, Sicheng realized that he liked seeing his cute little bunny quivering and his tail shaking.

 

He ran after Doyoung, there weren’t a lot of places within the house for him to run off too so Sicheng was confident that he would find him rather quickly. Sicheng checked the bathroom first, the last time they had done this Doyoung had sat inside the bathtub with the curtain drawn. However, after a quick scan it was obvious that the bathroom was empty so Sicheng moved on to search inside of the linen closet. Sicheng smirked when he caught Doyoung trying to cover himself with a blanket. He quickly bent down and picked up Doyoung so he could throw him over his shoulder and take him to the bedroom. Sicheng didn’t have a problem carrying Doyoung, he wasn’t too heavy and he cooed when he saw his little cotton tail shaking. Doyoung was already throwing a fit and complaining that Sicheng cheated and that he was going to wriggle out and run off again, to which Sicheng responded by pinching him on his inner thigh.

 

Sicheng stepped into their bedroom and kicked the door close. Doyoung tried wriggling off again and Sicheng just threw him onto the bed and pounced on him, pinning his arms above his head.

 

Once he was under Sicheng’s hold, Doyoung immediately dropped the confident act. He completely stopped struggling against Sicheng and looked up at him with need and desperation. Sicheng smirked at seeing his bunny so pliant when just a few minutes ago Doyoung was putting up a fight and running off whenever he got too close.

 

When Sicheng was sure that Doyoung wouldn’t jump the second he took his hands off of his wrists, he sat up and started unbuttoning his bunny’s shirt. Doyoung stayed quiet and kept his hands above his head as Sicheng undressed him, knowing that if he disobeyed that Sicheng would bring out the handcuffs. He didn’t want that to happen because Doyoung wanted to cling to Sicheng later on and with the handcuffs he wouldn’t be able to.

 

His button up shirt was completely removed and thrown to the side, followed by Sicheng leaning down and sucking marks into his pretty, pale chest. Doyoung began to squirm at the feeling of Sicheng’s lips licking on his skin and biting bruises onto his collarbones. Once Sicheng was satisfied with the amount of marks left behind, which ended up being a lot more than he expected, he sat up again to pull his shirt above his head and throw it along with Doyoung’s. Their jeans faced the same fate on the floor. Although Sicheng wanted to keep teasing his bunny, he was also getting impatient and just wanted to be inside of him already.

 

Doyoung had been very patient for Sicheng, his hands never straying far from where they had been placed. Sicheng ran his hands lightly down Doyoung’s torso, giving a little pinch to his hips before reaching the waistband of his underwear. He looked up at Doyoung and saw that the bunny’s ears were twitching a bit, which gave Sicheng the signal to keep going since Doyoung was getting more desperate by the minute. Sicheng decided to play nice and quickly got rid of the last piece of clothing on both of their bodies. The poor bunny was already hard and leaking onto his stomach, it made Sicheng coo and run his nails lightly up and down Doyoung’s thighs.

 

“Look at you, you were acting and big and tough earlier but really you’re just a desperate little thing needing me to take control. Isn’t that right my little bunny?” Sicheng teases.

 

His boyfriend can’t even form words and responds with a whine and his face flushing red. Sicheng knows that Doyoung just really wants to get things moving along, so he reaches under the pillows for the bottle of lube they keep there. He’s surprised to find it already uncapped and he gives Doyoung a questioning look.

 

“Did someone already play before I came home? Hm?”

 

Doyoung mumbles out, “...I couldn’t wait anymore...so I went ahead and got started by myself.”

 

“Oh really? Did my bunny cum already?” Sicheng asks.

 

“no...I couldn’t do it without you…” Doyoung whimpers in response.

 

Sicheng smirks and presses a kiss to Doyoung’s tummy, “that’s right baby bun, you needed me here didn’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Since Doyoung had already prepped himself in advance, Sicheng used the lube to slick himself up. Once he was done, he held Doyoung by the hips and flipped their positions so that he was now on his knees, holding himself up by his forearms. Sicheng bent down to start a trail of kisses from Doyoung’s neck down to where his cotton tail was. Doyoung was letting out quiet sighs and when Sicheng playfully bit at his shoulder, his whole body shook. When Sicheng saw his bunny’s ears and tail quivering, he couldn’t hold back any longer and lined himself up so that he could slowly fuck into Doyoung.

 

He wasn’t even fully inside of his bunny yet when they were already baring their neck, begging for a pair of teeth to sink into the soft, pale skin.

 

“Look at you, so pathetic and desperate for someone to claim you. Don’t worry bunny, I’ll make you mine and show you that even soft kittens can put you in your place.”

 

With that, Sicheng gripped onto Doyoung’s slim hips and started moving in and out of his bunny’s dripping hole. Whether it was the slick or the lube making everything wet and messy, Sicheng didn’t know, but just the filthy noise it was making as he was fucking Doyoung was spurring him on to move faster.

 

The poor bunny couldn’t do anything but moan and pull at the fur on their ears. The feeling was overwhelming for Doyoung and he tried to beg Sicheng to use him any way he wanted but all he could do was yell out in pleasure.

 

Sicheng wanted to mark Doyoung in even more places, so he quickly sucked even more hickies into the bunny’s shoulders. He lightly ran his teeth across the skin, not enough to bite but enough to give a little tease of the feeling. He then ran his nails along the skin above Doyoung’s cottontail where he knew the bunny was sensitive. Within half a second, the bunny had his back arched and Doyoung’s tail was quivering so much from the feeling of being fucked so hard from behind. Sicheng then tugged on his bunny’s tail _hard_ , which pulled out a loud moan on the verge of becoming a scream from Doyoung followed by him cumming all over the sheets beneath him.

 

“Now look at you, making such a mess from me tugging on your tail. Who would’ve thought you were such a slut for a predator to manhandle you? I haven’t even come close to cumming, so I’m going to fuck you until I cum inside and breed you just the way you want me to. You’ll sit pretty and take it all for me won’t you my little bunny?” Sicheng teases.

 

Doyoung nods his head weakly, when Sicheng pulls out he flips him onto his back and brings his legs over his shoulders. Without a moment of hesitation, Sicheng pushes right back into Doyoung.

 

The pace is quick and brutal, Doyoung pulls Sicheng in closer so he can scratch long red marks down his back. The bunny’s white ears are trembling from the amount of pleasure coursing through his body, and Sicheng finds it absolutely adorable.

 

After sucking a few more marks into Doyoung’s chest, he brings a hand up to his bunny’s jaw and opens his mouth with his thumb. Doyoung tries to protest by nipping at the tip of his finger, but Sicheng pulls his hand away and tugs at his ear.

 

“Don’t disobey pet. Now open your mouth or do I have to do it for you?” Sicheng says to Doyoung in a firm voice.

 

The bunny whimpers and does as he’s told, opening his mouth up wide. Sicheng holds his jaw again and looks Doyoung in the eye before spitting into his open mouth. Afterwards, he taps his chin so he can close his mouth again.

 

“There you go bunny, what do you say? Do you remember your manners pet?” Sicheng says.

 

Doyoung whines and says, “thank you, thank you -ah! Thank you for spitting in my mouth -oh _god_ thank you, thank you, thank you-”

 

Sicheng gives him a kiss on the corner of his lips before grinding his hips against the back of Doyoung’s thighs. The way his bunny as looking at him, teary eyes and drool running down his chin, begging him to go faster and harder; it was bringing Sicheng closer to finishing.

 

“You’re being so good bunny, taking everything that I give to you. You ready for me to claim you bunny?” The kitty hybrid says.

 

Doyoung nods his head excitedly, baring his neck and looking up at Sicheng with pleading eyes. Sicheng smirks and bends down, bending Doyoung in half as he sucks on his pale neck and slowly sinks his teeth in. The bunny hybrid yelps out at the initial spark of pain before it blends into a drawn out moan. Just knowing that he was being claimed and owned made Doyoung feel like he was ready to cum again.

 

Sicheng gave him a few more bites before pulling back and admiring the red teeth marks in the pale skin of Doyoung’s neck. The bunny was pulling at the bedsheets beneath him, his knuckles white from clutching them too hard and moaning out at every movement that Sicheng makes.

 

When Doyoung is about ready to cum again, he clenches down on Sichengs cock and makes the kitty hybrid groan out. “Fuck, if you keep doing that bunny I’m going to cum. Is that what you want pet? For me to breed you and fill you up? If you ask me nicely maybe I’ll give you what you want pet.”

 

With tears dripping down his cheeks, Doyoung begs, “please, please breed me! I want you to fill me up and use me! I’m your bunny, I’m only yours so please fill me up I’ll be so good!”

 

Sicheng pulled Doyoung in for a heated kiss, his tongue pushing into the bunny’s mouth and quickly making a mess of spit. He pulls back and thrusts into Doyoung fast and hard.

 

“Alright bunny, I’m -ah I’m going to fill you up now, gonna fucking breed you and make you my pet. You’re my bunny, my hole to fill, my bunny to breed. Here it comes pet.” With that, Sicheng pushes all the way into Doyoung as he shoots his load into him. The both of them moaning loudly as Sicheng cumming inside of him triggers Doyoung’s orgasm as well. Doyoung is pulling at his ears and arching his back, painting his stomach and chest with his cum. Sicheng stays inside the bunny hybrid even after he’s finished filling him up, knowing that Doyoung likes the feeling of being full.

 

When their breathing has calmed down, and Sicheng’s dick has softened, he pulls out of Doyoung and flops down beside him. The bunny quickly clings to Sicheng’s side and cuddles up to him.

 

Sicheng brings his arms around him and holds Doyoung close, shoving his face into his soft black hair and purring gently. After a rough scene, Doyoung liked listening to Sicheng purr and hold him tightly. It helped ground him again and relax his nerves. They both started tracing patterns into each other’s skin and giving each other light kisses anywhere they could.

 

After laying in bed for a bit, Sicheng got up and picked up Doyoung bridal style, “come on bunny, time to clean up so we can go to bed.”

 

Doyoung was too tired to protest a bath, and let himself be carried into the bathroom. He sat on top of the sink as Sicheng filled up their big tub with warm water and lavender bubble bath soap. The mixture of the two helped Doyoung get drowsy enough to fall asleep immediately once he hit the bed. When Sicheng felt that the tub was full enough, he helped walk Doyoung into the bath and ease him slowly into the water. He followed after him and sat behind Doyoung.

 

At first, the focused more on the getting clean part of their aftercare routine. Doyoung didn’t like being dirty too long after a scene. Sicheng helped clean his skin and massage shampoo into his hair, massaging his bunny ears softly and making him keen. Once he was done, Doyoung turned around to do the same to Sicheng. He sat in his lap as he put the same shampoo into Sicheng’s hair, scratching him behind the ears and drawing out loud purrs from him. The kitty hybrid pulled him in close for a hug, kissing his chest and rubbing his back. Doyoung responded by giving Sicheng more ear scratches and kissing the tips of them.

 

Once they were both clean, they liked to just sit in the bath and relax until the water started to cool. Sicheng pulled Doyoung in and leaned his face into his neck where there were still bite marks in his skin.

 

“I love you Doyoung. I love you so much. You’re my sweet bunny.” He says.

 

Doyoung grabs his hand and kisses each pad of his fingertips.

 

“And I love you too kitty, you’re my favorite person in the whole world.”


End file.
